The Past Lives
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: This is a Giotto/Alaude yaoi fic. And well it's around the time they become the guardians...Alaude is protecting Gio with his life after he is almost killed by fighting. It's the story of the guardians lives before Tsuna and the others show up.


"This is my life now...don't touch me...you don't know me anymore..."

Chapter 1: Alone I stand

A small blonde figure was curled up in a alley, next to him was a little girl, she was starving. He slipped some food into her mouth and let her eat whatever food they had left. It wasn't much but he would have to steal again. "Brother where are we going..."Alaude looked out onto the street where people passed by them like he was nothing, not sure what he was supposed to say. "Sis...I'm sorry...we have to find shelter..." He coughed and picked her up, holding her close to his body, he would find her a place to stay. Better then out on the streets with him. "But...brother..." He just shook his head and walked towards that building, the orphanage he didn't trust these people but it was a safer place for her. The small boy knocked on the door holding his sister close to him. "You told me you'd take her in...so please..." He didn't want to let her go, but this was all he could do, she wasn't even technically blood related to him. Her parents had just been murdered and he had saved her, that was that.

"Fine but get out of here boy!" The person glared at him and he hugged his sister, dropping the money he had managed to make in the person's hands. He knew he had to pay for her to stay here, but he had to get a job first. No one would help him anyway, there was a fighting thing he did it gave him some money right. So at least that was something, he waved and moved to walk away. It was time he looked around to find what he was looking for. The boy walked again, sighing as he leaned against a wall waiting for the fight to begin. "Boy get your ass in there..." He felt the rough hands grab him and throw him into the ring, the gate was locked behind him. This was nothing new, he shuddered each time that gate was locked.

One of them would be walking out in one piece, or dead. Some even close enough to that, but he didn't care this was how he made his money. Being skin and bones made this a bit more dangerous for him. He turned to face the person he was fighting, Alaude wasn't scared of this person nor the strength they seemed to have. "Bring it on!" He held the metal, it was sharp and would at least do some damage. Alaude jumped up and hit the man's neck with the metal pipe blood splattering onto his face he fell to the ground and rolled hitting his arm on the wall of the arena.

"You have to try harder then that kid!" The man turned and kicked Alaude, he was stuck between the man's foot and the wall. Trying to free his arm and the weapon, he could feel the strain on his ribs. The boy cried out and jammed the piece of metal into the man's foot. "I'll bite you to death..." He muttered and jumped up hitting him again, right in his chest and fell onto him as the man fell back. He could feel people looking at him he hadn't done anything just attacked him, that wasn't bad was it. They were supposed to be fighting, it was why people showed up here.

He turned to walk away leaving the man there, it was more of a limp, his ankle had twisted pretty bad when he fell before. "So you won eh boy...what do you fight for...that you try so hard..." He looked into the eyes of the person who was talking to him, he didn't want to talk to this annoying person. "You are not worth my time..." Alaude stopped feeling a hand on his shoulder and he hissed clawing the man's face before walking away. "Touch me again and...I'll rip off those little friends of yours..." With that he was gone, dragging the bloody metal behind him leaving a trail. He wanted to just go curl up in the alley and wait till the next fight but he had to get something to eat first.

He hadn't had food for the past few weeks because he was giving it to that girl he had taken care of. Now that she was in a better place he could at least eat some. "I'd like some of that..." He muttered and held the money out to them, getting a glare from some of the people he just grabbed the bag and walked away. He didn't care what they were saying, or why he put up with this. Alaude moved to sit down and eat his food when he heard sobbing. He sighed and looked under the bench he was sitting on, to see a smaller blonde hiding there. "...here..." He held out some of his food to the boy to lure him out from underneath the bench.

It seemed the boy sniffled, he looked to be rich or something. Or at least a middle class like person. Alaude just watched the stranger nibble on the food in silence. "...Thank you..." That was the only words that escaped the little blonde's mouth as he focused on eating. "finish that before you talk..." It was gross to talk and eat, even to someone like him. He wondered who this person was and why he was out here, there had to be a reason for it right. Things were always done or happened for a reason, or so he had been taught.

The kid kicked his legs some, just sitting there looking around now that he was done eating. "I'm sorry! thank you for the food" He smiled, and held out his hand to Alaude. He just looked at it, and shook his head hiding his dirty hands in his pockets. They had dried blood on them from the fight anyway. "Hmph don't bother thanking me..." he didn't like being in debt to anyone, and he hadn't done that just so he could be. No he had done it for some dumb reason even he didn't know. Sliding off the bench he grabbed the pipe and started to wash it off, using the bottle of water he had.

The blood stained the ground, and vanished with the water, his washed his hands off as well. The cuts stung as the water washed over them. "ow..." He hissed, and felt someone grab his hands drying them off with something white, he noticed it was the boy's shirt. The one he had given his food to, he tugged his hands away and hissed. "I'm just trying to help those look bad..." The blonde boy wrapped the shirt around his hands again, not caring if he got blood on them. "Just leave me alone..." with that he dropped the shirt back onto him, and walked towards the alley he was staying.

Or well at least where he had been staying, now he would go into the abandoned house. Not aware of the blonde's eyes watching him he slipped into the house.

Gio had watched the boy, he seemed to be living on the streets but he wasn't from around here it seemed. Just by his accent and the way he talked, how mad he seemed to get. "That's it! get him a doctor!" He scurried and raced towards his house, it seemed he knew where he had to go. The boy slammed the doors to the family doctor's room open. "Follow me please!" He had to run back to his friend, it was getting dark the rain would start to fall soon.

"Wait what happened. you can't just run off on your own..." The doctor followed Gio, who had taken off a bit faster and was soon separated. He peeked into the house it was empty and there was blood on the floor. He had to find him, where had he gone why wasn't he here. The reason he wasn't here was because he had gotten into another fight. They kicked the boy to the ground and he was against the wall coughing. "Wait leave him alone!" The boy heard a voice, that annoying blonde from earlier why was he out here. It would have been better for him to just stay away it'd be safer. Why did people always get in his way was it like some habit for them.

"You shouldn't be here! get out of here!" he spit up the blood on the ground, looking up at them as the man grabbed his hair. "You should not have brought a friend here with you brat...now we will take care of him as well..." The boy growled as he was tossed aside, his body slammed against the wall and he shuddered. He tried to pull himself off the ground. "Leave him alone!" He jumped up and raced forward, feeling the knife cut into his chest, blood sprayed the ground before Gio's eyes. He was crushed under a weight, not literally crushed but Alaude was leaning against him sorta. "Get out of here now..." He struggled to stand up only to have these odd people in black suits surround them.

"Primo... go with him..." They pointed to one of the others, Alaude struggled against the arms that picked him up till his strength faded. 'Primo just who was this kid he had saved...why had he bothered...again putting himself in a bad position...' His thoughts faded to black as his vision did, the rain had started to fall washing away any remnants of the fight that had just happened.

~A Few days later~

Alaude tried to open his eyes and move his hand, but it was hard to do so. Almost like his arm was wrapped in something, peeking out of his right eye he noticed white walls around him. The only time he had seen those was in a hospital. Why was here, the fight...but usually he would just be left to die. 'Ugh...' He forced himself up, the room was empty minus the bed, and someone else sleeping in the other one. He tried to slip out of the room, dragging his sore leg along with him, it hurt to walk on but he had to get out of here. Wherever here actually was, this place was not somewhere he wanted to be.

He peeked into a room, there was a child there, that blonde hair. "Oh Alaude you shouldn't be up!" He raced to his side and helped the boy over to the couch so he would sit down. "how do you know my name..." He struggled to speak, his ribs hurt and he just wanted to know what had happened and why he was here. "Well you protected me...so we brought you here..." He handed the boy some tea, and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. The boy could only see out of one it seemed, his other one wasn't damaged, and he had been told it would heal. "...What...I have to go..." He wanted to get out of here, and that was all he could do.

He tried to get up but he fell almost, but he was trying to just remember what was going on. He sat back on the couch and looked up at him. "I wanna go home..." Alaude had no home to go back to really but no one could blame him for saying such a thing right. He was just exhausted and needed to get some rest, maybe it was time he took advantage of this place. "You are staying here..." A voice rang out from behind him and he looked into a man's eyes, the cold eyes he had seen before. He was tired and thought he was seeing things, but then again he wasn't. Here he was, and now he just rubbed his eye. "..." He told himself not to say a word and looked back down at the ground.

"He can stay with us right you promised!" Gio stood up next to him, blocking the man who was watching them from touching him. He was going to keep him there, and make sure he didn't get into trouble. "He is one of your guardians so as you wish..." the man backed out of the room leaving a small box on the table. "Guardian...no..." he shook his head, he couldn't get attached to people or even want anything to do with them. He hated crowds it was why he wanted to get out of this place as well.

Gio picked up the box and placed it in his hands, touching the one hand that wasn't injured. "just take it..." He had a feeling this guardian would be the one he wanted by his side. Well one of them, it just would be a matter of time. 'Who is this kid...I don't like him...' He seemed to hate him from the start, and that was that. He didn't know what they would think of him, more like he didn't wish to find out. "Just leave me alone..."With that he got up, and forced himself to limp out of the room back to the room he was staying in. He didn't have much belongings and his wounds were still bugging him but he looked around. The sling was still on his arm but he could still fight it was just a matter of trying to get better.

He started to train leaning against the bed, wincing with each time the pain started. Hearing someone walking towards the room, he sat down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I was asked to bring you food..." Gio slipped into the room holding two trays, he placed one next to Alaude and sat on the chair. "..." Alaude still didn't speak as he poked the food, he was starving but he didn't want to eat it. "No thank you..." He tried to say he wasn't hungry but his stomach growled and he glared at it as if telling it to shut up.

"Just eat it won't hurt you..." Gio smiled and took the spoon putting some of the food on it and shoving it into Alaude's mouth. He chomped down on it and swallowed, not happy that the spoon had been shoved into his mouth. "Urgh...don't do that!" He could tell it was good though, and started to eat it quickly, not making a mess though. But his stomach was hurting a bit, as he looked to Gio placing the tray down. "Was it good?" He had finished with his as well, and leaned back in the chair. "Um yea I guess..." He stood up and shook his leg some, it was numb and he wanted to walk around.

"Where are you going? You shouldn't be walking around..." He moved the boy back to the bed with a bit of force not very much. Gio had a feeling ticking him off was not a good way to go and that was the last thing he wanted to do. "Fine i'll just get some sleep then now leave..." He turned over and plopped under the covers, closing his eyes. He was being mean he knew this but he didn't care, Gio had walked out with the trays and leaving him in there to sleep.

Maybe things could improve from here, he had gotten Alaude off the streets like he wanted that was at least a start. He looked back at the boy before shutting the door and smiled. "sleep well our little cloud..." With that he went back to the kitchen and dropped off the trays. He was going to have to work hard to bring this kid around thought.

But being the Primo he had no trouble with that it as only a matter of time.

Author notes: yea this was just a thought that I had while rping with a friend. kinda liking how it turned out, now just to continue it. Will be updating my other fanfics soon hopefully, now that I have the muse to catch up it seems. Thank you and good night!


End file.
